Love lost found?
by moonlit reveries
Summary: A shadowless man, a woman with a shadow of a man, a story that binds them. She was the wind and he was the shadow...ShikaXTemari five chapies only...Finished...
1. The Prologue

_a/n: This is a short five chapter fanfiction. I really want to publish this though it might be corny. I would like to dedicate this fic to my favorite Naruto pairing: ShikamaruXTemari. So without further ado, here it is!_

* * *

_He was the shadow and she was the wind._

On a regular summer's day, there are only two things that make an impression; the shadow and the wind. The wind is dry and coarse naturally compelling everything to bow down before her. The breeze can sometimes blow gently or savagely. She was the wind; bossy, arrogant, confident, and vigorous. She was the one that has a lot of things to do in life. She is Temari of the Sand, the daughter of the late Kazekage. She was the wind.

On the other hand is the shadow. He does not seem to care about anything and follows the flow of life. Nevertheless, he is still his own master. The shadow does not bow to anyone though he seems like it. He is just too tired to fight flow of life, that's all. He was the shadow; laid back, happy-go-lucky, carefree, and of course lazy. He is Shikamaru Nara, the heir of the Nara clan and the greatest shadow controller that ever lived. He was the shadow.

The wind and the shadow do not influence each other in anyway. The shadow does not bow down to the wind no matter how strong she is. Nor does the wind cast a shadow. The wind does not affect the shadow and vice versa. He was the shadow and she was the wind.

_He was a boy and she was a girl. There's nothing more to be said._

_**The Prologue**_

A blonde haired kunoichi carrying a huge fan on her back glided on the dusty road of a peaceful village of the fire country. She is probably around her early thirties or late twenties. Upon closer look on her, her hands are covered with bruises likely from a fight the night before. She had a sad yet sharp look in her jaded green eyes. She was scanning her surroundings as if looking for something. Her slow pace eventually took her to an old tea house. There, she sat down near the counter and ordered for a cup of tea. She surveyed the restaurant for anyone that might be following her. Her attention was caught by a group of five men sitting on a table not far from where she sat.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah, I heard about twenty ninjas were killed last night and there were no survivors…" another replied.

"Really, who could have done such thing?" another of the men asked.

"No one has really seen him, but they call him The Shadow Eater…"

The other four silenced and listened to the story.

"All the shadows of the victims of this said criminal are said to be eaten along with their souls…"

"And also," the fifth one added "His eyes were like a demon's. Not even the great shadow controller, Shikamaru Nara survived. "

The blonde female ninja gave a shiver to what she heard and decided to join the conversation.

"If there were no survivors, where did the stories come from?" she smirked.

One replied and said. "Only person has survived the wrath of the Shadow Eater is a nameless man who lives in isolation.

"Where do I find this man?" she asked.

"Not far from here, an old house at the end of this village…"

With that, the jade eyed kunoichi sipped the last drops of her lukewarm tea, banged the cup on the table and left without paying the bill. She headed to the small old hut where the teahouse man told he might be.

At around dusk, she found herself on the side of a small hill where a perfect view of the sky would be. The heavens at that time were a painter's palette after finishing a masterpiece. She decided to look at the sky and began reminiscing of her past, her predicament, and most importantly her lost love.

She had been lying there with her chin resting on one of her knees and the other knee extended for half an hour when she heard quiet footsteps approaching her. She turned her head around expecting to see the nameless man described to her. She did but she didn't expect to see that this man looked like _him_…

The man had hair like a dark plum which was pony-tailed. He had a lazy expression in his ebony eyes. This man crossed his arms and pouted. The kunoichi looked at this familiar looking man from head to toe. Oh, how he looked so much like her deceased loved one. She reminded herself that the person in front of her was not him because she had seen her cherished one painfully die before her very eyes.

Finally, she looked down further to the ground where Bermuda grass lay. She looked all over the small area circling the man and looked on hers. This man had no shadow! Her eyes widened.

"Who are you, troublesome woman?" the shadow less man asked.

"_Kagenohi Nara_." She replied. "And who are you?"

The man gave a half smile. "I am Kagesora Namake. Everyone who had seen this abnormality immediately runs for his life."

Kagenohi laughed. "You're not the only one who has a weird something with shadows."

As Kagesora looked at her shadow, he noticed that the shadow had one ponytail while the woman had four. The silhouette appeared to be wearing a thick vest probably from a chounin's while the woman only wore a pewter kimono. He knew this was not the woman's shadow.

"Who are you?" Nara asked.

"I wish I knew too…" he whispered.

"You mean-"

The man nodded and then asked. "Who are you?"

"It's a long story…"

"Mind if I listen to it? I always envy people who have a story to share."

Kagenohi shook her head. "No…as long as a have a place to stay for the night."

"Then, you're welcome here if it's not that troublesome for you…"

She didn't understand why she felt comfortable with the company of this stranger or why she was ready to tell her life to him. She didn't care why. She just wanted someone to listen to her. They sat down the hill while Kagesora looked at the clouds and watched the sun set behind the mountains while she narrated everything that happened to her.

She vividly remembers the since of that fateful day; the day she lost the only person she loved namely the shadow controller, Shikamaru Nara…

_

* * *

a/n: This was suppose to be a one-shot but it might turn out to be a 5 chapter fiction. So, anyway, this might turn out pretty corny but hey…I'm just human..._

_The names of Temari and Shikamaru have been changed. You'll find out later why in the next chapters. Kagenohi translates "Shadow's princess". I will reveal it to you later in the story. Kagesora Nameke translates shadow-memory Laziness. This, I can tell you why… People often name themselves with what they wish to attain. In this case, Shikamaru wants to regain his memory as well as his shadow. Why Namake? Duh…even a dimwit knows that Shikamaru's the laziest person in the Naruto universe…_


	2. Black and White

_a/n: Hello! This is my first chapter...Um, i hope you guys like it! I sorry if IT MIGHT TURN OUT TO OOC for you. I apologize for that. Please do review afterawards. I really would appreciate it... Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the first Chapter entitle BLACK AND WHITE!_

* * *

"Hurry!" a pony tailed konoha chounin yelled back at a blonde haired suna kunoichi.

He grabbed her by the hand and led her deep into the dark forest. The full moon was bright. The stars twinkled spontaneously against the dark night sky. The wind blew violently making the autumn leaves rustle. The sound of the Crickets were ear piercing. Despite the orchestra of different sounds, two pairs of footsteps could be heard running away from a mob.

"Shikamaru, we have to confront them…" said the blonde ninja.

"Are you insane!" He replied hysterically. "Though we're great ninjas, we are still no match to twenty-five sound nins!"

"Demo…"She answered back. "What do you suggest we do then, ne? Run forever?"

He sighed. "How troublesome…"

After a few hours of running, they finally reached a clearing. It was a cliff that led to a deep dry ravine. The shinobis realized that they had been cornered…like a rat…

"Got anymore suggestions, troublesome woman?" He smirked.

"Well, you **COULD** use your kage-mane on them, if you can…" she replied sarcastically.

"Or you could just jump of the cliff to your safety and leave the rest to me." He said as if he was joking.

"What gave you that idea?"

"My heart…"

"Well, tell your goddamn heart to stop it! I won't be a burden…" she crossed her hands.

"But, it thinks if you stay, YOU will be a burden…"

She slapped him in the face and shouted. "If you think you're cool saving my ass, well, here's the picture, lazy bastard, I ain't leaving…"

"Women are so troublesome…" he just murmured.

With that, Shikamaru pushed Temari backwards towards the deep ravine. And thankfully because of Temari's quick reflexes, she was able to hang by a branch and hide in one of the small excavations on the side. She clenched her hand tightly and tried to return to the top and help the shadow controller. But something stopped her from doing it. A shadow was pulling her feet to stay in her hiding place. She sat there for a while feeling how useless she was. It wasn't long when she saw an ebony haired shinobi pass her falling down the cliff.

She stretched her hands hoping to grab this ninja. Instead of this shinobi extending his hand, he just shook his head and whispered, "I will always be there to protect you, I promise…because I love you…" The Suna kunoichi made those words echo through her ears making sure she heard right. She saw the shadow disappear into the gorge while drops of tears followed him. She held firmly a silver locket with a rose embossed on it.

Did that lazy fiancé of hers just jump off a cliff to save her life to possibly create a diversion? No, he was a thoughtless bastard and he was too indifferent to do a thing like that. Did he just say those words? Never in their relationship did he utter 'I-love-you'. It wasn't like him. Sadly, even if he did declare his feelings for her, it was already too late. Her husband-to-be was already at the bottom of the canyon with his internal organs spread everywhere. So, why bother to look when you will the person you cherished most like that?

Also, why go back to the Hidden Sand village or Hidden Leaf Village if you allowed your partner to be killed by the enemy without being able to do anything? What face can she show to the Nara clan if she was careless to watch her partner? She would be labeled as a murderer. She figured. She has no pride left to show her brother who was the Kazekage herself. And moreover, she had no face left to show to Sunakagure as the daughter of the late kazekage. She had to go and leave everything behind. She knew it was her only option left.

At dawn, she concluded that it was safe to go up the cliff. She scanned everything lying on the ground hoping to find some remains of her departed fiancé. But when she found none, she immediately grabbed a kunai from her pouch and tried to pierce it through her throat. Before the kunai landed on her neck, she noticed something different on her shadow. Instead of seeing the silhouette of a four pig-tailed kunoichi wearing a kimono about to stab herself, she saw the profile of a pony-tailed man wearing what looks like to be a chounin vest. She immediately dropped to her knees and wept to herself.

She gently touched the locket. She remembered how Shikamaru gave it to her as an engagement present.

"Hey," Shikamaru smiled to Temari while handing her a small box which was wrapped in pink Japanese paper.

"What is it?" she asked. "A prank?"

"Hell no…" he frowned. "Do know all trouble it caused me to get you that?"

"Well…well…"she sneered. "The lousiest and laziest bastard in the world would give me a present."

"You're lucky." He joked. "You're the first one I gave you an **EXPENSIVE PRESENT**, though you're bossy and _TROUBLESOME_…"

"Thank you." She said roughly while grabbing the box. "I appreciate it…"

"Now open it…" he bent down on his knees while holding one of Temari's hands.

When Temari opened the present, she found a shiny silver locket with a rose sculpted on it. She just smiled. She knew what Shikamaru was up to. He was a traditional man. He did a lot of things though to hide it. Shikamaru first asked Temari if she wanted to be courted.

_"Cut the crap, I like you though it's troublesome…may I court you?"_

It wasn't really the best way to say it. But, hey, at least he tried. Now it was this, the proposal…

"I just didn't imagine myself doing this troublesome thing. But here it goes. Will would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Temari couldn't help but laugh when she heard those words. She never did expect that during their first encounter at the chounin exams, he would say a thing like that. Not that she didn't like him saying that to her, (contrary, she did.) but it just wasn't him…

What more is that she hardly expresses her feelings for him. She wasn't the kind of girl that would shout, "I love you with all my heart, Shikamaru." She was never that kind of girl; she was different. She saw Ino and Sakura as ninjas who let their emotions get the better of them. After all, it is said in the rules that a ninja SHOULD NOT display her emotions. And besides, she didn't need to tell him that. He already knew. Hey, he was a genius after all.

But irony, those moments have only become memories of the past. Her hope of having a peaceful life was gone. She had lost sight of it all when her Shikamaru fell to his death. Her heart didn't just break into two but infinitely many pieces. She had lost her desire to live…

Until one day a vision came to her as a dream. If she had enough shadows, will they bring him back to life and live happily ever after. Perhaps not, but it was worth a shot. After all, she still has a long time to roam earth and she had nothing to lose.

"So, you are the shadow eater…" Kagesora asked.

She nodded. "Aren't you afraid?"

He shook his head. "You have nothing to eat anyway…"

She smiled and realized he was right.

"Temari and Kagenohi…?"

"Shadow's princess… I was his princess and he was my knight in shining armor…"

"And why Nara?"

She smiled as if this man knew the answer.

"How about you?" she asked. "What is your story?"

He smiled. "Like I have one…"

"Surely, you do…"

Kagesora stood up. "Come on, I'll take you inside. It's getting dark…"

"Are you sure you're allowing-" she asked.

"What you don't want to?" he replied sarcastically.

Kagenohi bowed and followed him. He let the girl enter first.

He scratched the back of his head. "_Tsk, tsk…women are so troublesome_." He murmured.

Then, he banged the door behind him.

_

* * *

A/n: Well, that was chapter one. The this chapter is entitled Black and white beacuse in movies flashbacks are often black and white or monochromatic. Also, if you don't know why Temari named herself as a Nara, here's the scoop. She was supposed to be married to Shikamaru, right? So, if Temari changed her name to a Nara this would mean that she wasmarried Shikamaru. Before I forget, please do tell me your comments and suggestion about my fic. It will really help in improving my fic...anyway, have to go! BYE-BYE!_


	3. The Memoirs of the Man with no Memory

_a/n: This is the 2nd chapter. I hope you guys willenjoy it!_

* * *

"Where do you want me to begin?" Kagesora asked.

"From where you could remember…" the blonde replied.

"The problem is I don't remember anything…"

"Liar…"

He smiled. "You women are so troublesome…"

* * *

A dark-haired shinobi was lying unconsciously at a bottom of a dry ravine. A pool of blood drenched his head. An old man with a dog suddenly appeared and took the body of the unconscious man. He took the wounded man to his little hut and tendered his wounds. A few days after, the ninja woke up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You have been unconscious since I found you…" answered the old man.

"I see…" the younger man responded.

"Boy, what is your real name?"

The wounded man paused and then he screamed hysterically.

"That fall must have been bad."

"Who am I? Answer me!" The shinobi grabbed the old man by his collar.

"I don't know. I only found you…"

"Soka…I see…"

"Do you remember anything, boy?"

"Watashi…I…remember a cool strong breeze blowing on my face…as if kissing my lips…"

"This wind…" the old man replied, "must be a person you cared for…but who this person is, I don't know…Probably symbolized her…"

* * *

"So…did you try looking for this wind?" Kagenohi asked.

"No, I believe that this wind will come looking for me…"

Kagenohi smiled. "He really is a genius after all…" she said that to herself. Without her realizing it, a tear fell down her cheek. Kagesora caught the tear and smiled. "Don't do that. Nice girls don't cry…"

She remembered the first time he ever said that to her. It was a few months after his return from the failed retrieval of the Uchiha. She found him lazily starring up the clouds as if it was the best movie of the century. She didn't understand why these condensed molecules of water were so attractive to the guy. Those entire white fluffy things do is float. For some reason, though she found cloud-gazing a waste time, she always finds herself look up at those things with him.

* * *

"I want a rematch…" she said sternly as if she was sure she going to win.

"Why bother…" he yawned.

"How dare you beat me?"

"What, what did I do know?"

"Fight me…"

Temari immediately took out her gigantic paper fan and prepared to attack. But before she could do it, her body could not already move. She is again stuck in his Kagemane.

"You win." Shikamaru yawned.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Listen, I don't want to fight! How troublesome…" he then turned his attention back to the clouds.

"Why? How could you? How did you! How could I be defeated the 72nd time?" she asked.

"Maybe you really don't want to defeat me…"

Then to Temari's surprise, tears began to fall. "I don't understand why you could defeat me! I train and practice, but you just sit here and watch clouds…Why?"

"Don't cry, okay?" he wiped her cheek. "Nice girls don't cry. You're a nice girl, aren't you?"

* * *

Temari smiled. She knew not even in a million years will she be able to defeat Shikamaru. He filled her weakness at the same time he exposes it. He was able to expose the weak female side of Temari. With Shikamaru, she could be herself, not Temari, Queen of the Sand, but just Temari. She wouldn't know what she will do without him. She had a reason to travel back and forth from Konoha to Suna; to kae her life meaningful. She still didn't know how to tell her brothers about her relationship but she planned to. She loved him though she didn't like to admit it.

Kagenohi's thoughts reminisced on her lost fiancé. She wept in from of this guy she hardly knew that looked a lot like Shikamaru. She dug her face into this man's chest and cried her heart out. For years, she held back all her tears. She didn't cry. But when she saw this man, she wanted to pour her heart out as if he were Shikamaru. In her heart were mixed emotions, she was sad, angry, and embarrassed.

She was a tough girl. She was the Shadow Eater. She was the Kazekage's daughter. Most of all, she was Shikamaru's. She could never cry. She should never cry. But she just did. "This man is like Shikamaru…" she whispered to herself.

But he could be. It cannot be him.

"This is so troublesome…"Kagesora scratched his head.

"Gomenasai…" Kagenohi lifted her head and wiped her tears. "I guess I should live now…I'm sorry to have bothered you…"

"Go ahead…"he replied. "I won't stop you…"

Kagenohi smirked. "You haven't changed a bit…"

Kagesora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She smiled and walked towards the door.

"I had a dream last night…" he whispered before Kagenohi slammed the door.

"Since Sasuke is still not here yet," the announcer said. "Shikamaru Nara will fight Temari of the Sand."

"How troublesome…"Shikamaru mubbled. "Why do I always have to fight girls?"

"Shut up!" said a blonde kunoichi with a paper fan on her back. "Let's fight…"

Shikamaru sighed. "Women are so scary…"

But coincidence or not, he managed to defeat this girl with such ease. He conceded. But actually he was the winner. The girl could believe that she lost to this guy. What's worse is that he gave up and made her winner by default. It might have been the reason why she was attracted to him.

* * *

He couldn't believe it; he just couldn't...

It was his first mission as a _chounin_, he couldn't believe he failed…

He and his teammates were carried back to _Konoha_. _Neji_, _Kiba_, _Naruto_ and _Chouji_ were in critical condition. All of them almost died. He feebly walked along the hospital corridors while thinking deeply about the unsuccessful task. He sat down a bench. Then, a familiar blonde girl sat at a bench opposite to him…

"_Shikamaru_," the blonde girl said. "I heard about your mission."

_Shikamaru_ smiled and greeted the girl. "Hey,_ Temari_, what's up?"

"There's no use fidgeting it…" replied _Temari_.

He just stared at the girl with the large paper fan on her back.

"Don't you receive emotion training?" she asked.

_Shikamaru_ remained silent.

"_Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions_…Because of that I understand that you-"

"And I was a team leader for the first time on this mission."

"But in a mission, you don't know what's going to happen. Actual combat and training are different, you know…"

"Well, I'm not just cut out to be a _shinobi_…"

With that, the dark haired shadow controller stood up and started walking again on the hospital corridor…

"You men are strange…" the girl said. "You think they're strong but there actually fragile…"

Her heart was pounding faster because she couldn't contain the emotion inside of her. True, she had feelings for the _chounin_ but she never did want to tell the guy that. And besides, it would ruin her reputation as a 'fearsome ninja'. She didn't see herself as a kind of girl that would spill out her feelings for him and yell "I'm so in love with you _Shikamaru!_" '_Yuck! That would be gross_' she thought. She's nothing like _Sakura_ or _Ino_. She was different.

She smiled. But, oh, no one knew, none that she had feelings for the newly promoted _chounin_. "_I'll kick the damned ass of the person who knew!_" she would often tell herself that.

After _Shikamaru_ left the blonde haired ninja from the hidden sand village, he met his father and had a chat with him. So, he didn't have a chat with him. He almost didn't talk at that conversion.

"Are you being talked to by a girl and running away?" His father said.

He wanted to answer but knew he shouldn't. He just thought of what he should have said.

"She isn't just a girl. She's _the_ girl; _the girl I lost my heart to_."

Yes, he was madly in love with the female ninja. Though it wasn't love at first sight, he loved that blonde haired girl, a lot. But, like her, he didn't want to show his feelings for her. It would be a weakness for a ninja, he thought. And if anyone knew about that admiration for _Temari_, he wouldn't know what he would do that person. Also, if anyone knew about his 'crush', let's just say that his friends would tease him (_especially Naruto, if he finds out)_. And besides what would it gain him liking _Temari_, the girl would punch him in the face if she knew.

He walked slowly outside the streets of _Konoha_. He looked up at the sky. It was already dusk. He yawned. He figured he would just go strolling for a while. Then to his surprise, he saw her again, _Temari_…

"You're still alive…" _Shikamaru_ pointed at her in a dull way.

"_Of course, I am, you dimwit!_" She said irritated. Well, so much for a nice hello. It was actually rare for _Shikamaru_ to greet her nicely.

"_Wanna_ have _ramen_?" he asked. "It's my treat…"

* * *

_a/n: That was chapter two. Bye!_


	4. Lost Forever

_a/n: Hello, everybody! I'm sorry if the characters turned out to be OOC. I'm sorry for that. Anyway, please do…hopefully…enjoy this chappie! This is the fourth chapter. It's almost finished…All I have to do is the epilogue…_

* * *

"A dream?" the kunoichi looked over her shoulder with a shocked expression.

The raven-haired man nodded. "I was sitting under a tree with the wind blowing…as if…"

"As if what?" asked the kunoichi spontaneously after the man paused to take a breath.

"As if it were kissing me…" he smiled. She smiled and reached for the knob as if she were preparing to close the door behind her lost love forever.

"What's so cool about those floating molecules of H2O, huh Shika?" Temari said in a pissed of tone.

"Everything…" Shikamaru replied.

"Because they're free and they can do want ever they want, right?" The tone on Temari's voice changed.

Shikamaru nodded but he still focused his attention to the clouds.

"Not like us…" Temari continued.

He turned his head a little a looked at his depressed blonde kunoichi. "Cheer up…I'm sure…everything will be all right…and besides to will be too troublesome to think about that."

Temari smirked. "That's easy for you to say…"

He sighed. "You women adapt so quickly… It's still a wonder how I put up with one twice as troublesome as my mother…"

"Say that one more and-"

"hai…hai…sheesh." He reverted his look back to the clouds.

Sure, a ninja is not forbidden to love nor is it encourage but…a BIG BUT…Shikamaru and Temari knew that loving a ninja from another village is more likely to be discourage than neglected. Though both sides of the lovers knew their relationship neither of the two families confronted the other nor the lovers. They didn't want to ruin the different side of the two.

Temari, according to Kankuro and Gaara, is the last woman in the world to be looking for love. Not even once did she mention to her siblings about a crush or adoration. But when the shadow controller visits their sister from time to time, what could they do. They can't refuse the ONLY person their sister ever loved. And besides, they didn't want Temari to be an old maid. Also, Shikamaru's really not the kind of guy that would hurt Temari, right?

Shikamaru, according to all the people that met him, is the last person the universe to court a girl even if he liked her so much. Shikamaru was more like a guy that will marry a cloud instead of facing the girl he likes and reveal his feelings. But when Temari visits Shikamaru regularly what could his mother do? Temari was the only girl that Shikamaru actually spends is time with. Hey, Temari isn't the kind of girl that would kill Shikamaru, right?

* * *

Kagenohi turn her head. She smiled. She knew it was the last time she will ever see him. She knew deep down in her heart that this man before her is none other than her fiancé. Sadly, she didn't have the courage to tell him that though her heart is at the brink of its burst. She controlled it.

It was one of the things she's good at, anyway. But there was something inside her that itches, compelling her to tell him that SHE was Temari, his fiancé. But, she didn't want to. She just silently walked away from him. Though it took her a few seconds to grab the door to close it, she was prepared to walk out the door and kill the hope, and the chance of love to blossom again. She couldn't take another heart ache. But before she could even bang the door and leave everything behind her, a mob come into sight prepared to kill the shadow eater.

"There she is; the shadow eater!" One of the people yelled. "Let's kill her before she kills us!"

But before, the pack could even attack; Kagenohi had already knocked out five of them. She banged them unconscious not with her metal fan with her shadow. She stood up behind the angry mob and vanished into thin air.

As she was running in the alleys hoping to lose them, she was pulled by someone she thought was part of the riot.

"Be quiet," the voice whispered. "They won't find us here…"

It took a few seconds for Kagenohi to adjust her eyes in the dark. And when, she did she saw him…

Kagesora smiled. "I see you're still as troublesome as before…"

A tear rolled down Kagenohi's cheek. He wiped it and whispered, "Hey, don't. Nice girls don't cry…"

She hugged him and closed her eyes. He answered back by kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

"Are you guys on a date?" Naruto exclaimed.

The two blushed. Of course, it was obvious but they didn't want Naruto to broadcast it. So what if it had been officially 'them' for five months and they were able to keep it a secret. Why does this blonde haired guy have to reveal everything…

"Shika-kun…" Temari said one afternoon. "Maybe it's time to end this…"

"Why?" Shikamaru was in shocked.

"We're having a hard time putting up with this maybe we're not just cut out-"

Shikamaru gently placed his index finger over Temari's lips. "Hush…that would be more troublesome. And besides, at least I have a reason for going to Suna…"

"No, baka…" Temari pulled away from Shikamaru. "If Suna breaks her alliance with Konoha where will that lead us?"

She paused. "No where…"

"Well," Shikamaru replied while looking at the cherry sky. "I'm willing to take that chance…and besides, think about that will be too troublesome, right?"

"Well, I guess you're right…"

* * *

She pulled away from the embrace she gave to the raven haired man.

He made a half-smile. "What do you plan to do, ne Temari?"

"No one has called me that for a long time…"

"Well, lucky me…Looks like I've just won a troublesome woman…" Kagesora smiled and pecked the blonde on the cheek.

"So, what are you planning to do now, ne?"

* * *

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a shinobi…" he sighed and stood up.

Temari had just seen the raven haired shinobi walked a few steps when a voice called out to him. It was Shikamaru's father. "Are you being talked to by a girl and running away?"

Temari kept silent and listen to every word Shikamaru's father told him. Sooner or later he has to accept the fact that every ninja CAN fail a mission. It was normal for a ninja to fail a mission. It was normal that people get hurt. It was normal that people leave. And it was normal that people fall in love. Yes, sooner or later he has to admit to himself that he had feelings for Temari and there will also come a time that he has to tell her that.

But what will he gain if he loved the Suna Kunoichi. He knew it was pointless and more importantly troublesome. But then again, his plan in life: to get married, to have kids, and look at the clouds all day. That was what he was thinking about during his first encounter with Temari. But, if he will not make a move, then when? If it was not her, then who? He knew that it was either her or none one. He didn't have a choice, he said to himself. Still, deep inside his lying heart, he knew he would choose her over any person in the world. But to admit his feelings for her? Now, he'd be just looking for pain on his butt. But, what could he do, the heart is a powerful thing; perhaps even more powerful than the mind.

* * *

"So, how do you plan on escaping, troublesome woman?" Kagesora teased the blonde nin.

"Relax…"she smirked. "Don't rush… we have all the time in the world."

"Oh please… those were the same words you said before we were being chased by the Oto nins…"

"And are you afraid that history might repeat itself…"

"No…I just want to get this troublesome thing over with…"

* * *

"What do you expected me to say?" Temari yelled back at the black haired ninja. "You think it's easy for me with this kind of relationship?"

"Demo, it's not-" Shikamaru tried to explain.

"I'm trying hard," she fell to her knees and started crying. "But I can't…I want to let go…but I can't…I just can't"

"Then let go…" he placed his hand over her shoulder. "Life will be less troublesome, right?"

"But…" she whispered. " We've come all this way…I will…I won't lose you…not now…not ever…"

"Suit yourself, troublesome woman of mine…"

* * *

"Listen, Temari…" Kagesora whispered. "I'll distract them. You run, okay?"

"NO!"

"LISTEN, don't cause me trouble! You've already been more troublesome when you can back. Go! Just leave…and never look back!"

"Demo…BAKA! NO! I REFUSE!" she slapped him in the face. "You think you're still cool doing that. This time I am sure. We will both get out alive."

"Crap…Leave now! You're turning yourself into a burden."

"Why do you want to make me live so badly and not save yourself!"

Shikamaru looked her straight into the eyes. "I don't want you to live, I need you to! Do you have any idea how troublesome it is to say that! Now go! Go straight there and turn left. You'll reach the outskirts. GO!"

With that, Temari forced her steps into the dark alley. But before making the turn, the turn that will make her lose him forever, she looked over her shoulder on last time. She felt it was the last time she will see him the last time. She saw the smile she was captivated with, the smile that says 'how troublesome'. She saw standing there watching her disappear into the darkness of the alleys. She watched him. But before he disappeared from her sight, she read the words from Shikamaru's lips: "We'll see each other again, someday. I promise. But as for now, go find someone else…"

The silhouette of the shadow controller vanished…forever. Never again will she ever see him again; Never, not in this lifetime…

_

* * *

a/n: 'til the epilogue…don't forget to RandR…BYE!_


	5. The Epilogue

_a/n: Hello! Hello! This, my friends, is the epilogue of Love lost found? I hope that you guys will like it! By the way, thanks for the reviews. So, without further ado, this is the epilogue…_

_**

* * *

THE EPILOGUE: ****LOVE'S SECOND CHANCE** _

How many years have past since she last saw him? How many decades ago did she last waved goodbye to him? How long ago was it though it only seemed like yesterday? She remembered how heavy her heart felt when she let him go. She remembered it so well that she would always find herself crying a drop of tear or two. But sadly, time has passed her by. Her feelings for Shikamaru only became just mere admirations for a hero she almost spent her entire life with; she felt she had no more _feelings _for the deceased fiancé.

Though it took her a long time to get over that thought, she got over it; not like a bubble that popped instantly and disappeared into thin air all of a sudden but much like a tree that slowly loses its leaves and without realizing one day all the leaves have fallen. And sometimes, she would visit this dead tree in her dreams and reminiscing of her past. Funny though, the day she realized all the leaves have fallen was the same day when she saw another growing tree.

This growing tree came in the form of a fisherman named Dainino Ai. He wasn't a big time fisherman like some in the village. Nor was he nobody that can make a rock stand out. He was something, Kagenohi figured, a Shikamaru like person. He had raven hair like Shikamaru and probably the same age as him. But, Dainino was industrious, patient, and as Kagenohi would say, not that troublesome.

Kagenohi and Dainino's love blossomed two children having similar characteristics as the couple. Sora, the elder, was already ten years old and Aoi was three years younger than her brother. They would often spend there afternoons helping there mother weave the torn fishing nets or make sand castles near their shore. Sometimes, they would accompany their father to the market to buy bait for the following day.

Kagenohi was contented with her simple life. She had already forgotten her bitter past, her brothers, and the Sand village, but never the lazy konoha nin that stole her heart. She never told her husband or anyone about her gloomy past. Though her husband asked her so many times about it, she would always answer… "I was just an average ninja that lost in the fight during chounin exams." She felt that her husband interpreted that she never graduated to become a chounin. She did not reveal that she was Temari of the Sand. She did not reveal that she was the daughter of the late Kazekage. She did not mention being the fiancé of the greatest shadow controller, Shikamaru Nara.

One fine summer's afternoon, while the sea breeze gently blew on the warm shore and the sae gulls sat on the deck and daylight was hot, Kagenohi stood in front of the porch of their house and watched the waves hit the sandy beach. She has just given her two children a nap and she took glimpses on the tired bodies of her children. She combed her dull blonde hair with her calloused hands. Her haired didn't have the shine it had long ago because of the lack of time to manage it. Her hands that were once soft and silky became rough because of the washing of clothes and dishes. But, she didn't care. She was already contented with her simple life. She combed her hair a few more times and made a deep sigh.

She felt warmth hug her. It was her husband.

"Watcha doing?" he asked her.

"Looking that the beach and the sand…" She answered.

"It's pretty, isn't? Just like you, ne?"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

Dainino piffed. "Why would I tell you?"

Kagenohi smiled. "I don't like being flattered…"

Dainino directed his attention to the vast sand beach and said, "The sand sure is pretty, right?"

Kagenohi kept silent.

He continued talking. "When I was a kid, I always loved lying down on the sandy shore of the lake. I would often lie down there and let the sun dry my wet clothes. My friends would often come and play in the lake…it was fun back then…"

"The lake?" Kagenohi smirked. Her husband never told her that he didn't always lived here. She didn't bother confronting it to him. "I never did like the sand and the sun" She answered instead. "The sand is dry and coarse and it gets into your eyes when you're not careful. It ends up in between your nails and toes if you stand in the sand long enough. The sun is just plain hot. It can fry your skin like an egg on a frying pan. And worse, evaporates all the water and barely let rain fall to the ground."

"So, the sand and sun is troublesome?" her husband asked.

"Yup…The sand is nothing but trouble."

"Really?" the fisherman gazed at the clouds in a familiar way, Kagenohi realized.

Shikamaru looked her straight into the eyes. "I don't want you to live, I need you to! Do you have any idea how troublesome it is to say that! Now go! Go straight there and turn left. You'll reach the outskirts. GO!"

With that, Temari forced her steps into the dark alley. But before making the turn, the turn that will make her lose him forever, she looked over her shoulder on last time. She felt it was the last time she will see him the last time. She saw the smile she was captivated with, the smile that says 'how troublesome'. She saw standing there watching her disappear into the darkness of the alleys. She watched him. But before he disappeared from her sight, she read the words from Shikamaru's lips: "We'll see each other again, someday. I promise. But as for now, go find someone else…"

"Are you okay?" Dainino waved his right hand in front of Kagenohi. "Hello? Are still there?"

Kagenohi shook her head. "Yep…" She saw it again; the similar smile, the similar bored expression on his face, the familiar astonishment on the clouds. It was just _him_. Then, without her realizing it, a tear fell down her cheek. Dainino wiped it out.

"Don't cry. Nice girls don't cry." He smiled.

Kagenohi couldn't contain herself. Her fragile heart began crying. She realized why she married him. He reminded her of Shikamaru. She realized then that she has not completely gotten over the death of Shikamaru. She buried her face into her husband's chest. She wept.

Dainino, trying to comfort his wife, hugged her tight. He lifted her sobbing face by raising her chin. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

And he said, _"Do you not remember the promise I made to you on the dark alley a long time ago?"_

_

* * *

a/n: This is the last chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you guys liked it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Well, I have to go now! Don't forget to R&R! _

_P.S. Dainino Ai directly translates Second Love… But I wanted it to mean "Love's second chance"…_


End file.
